Roses and Thorns
by regretfulHeartBreak
Summary: The axis and allies are the new students at Ouran Academy. They then meet a girl named Yuriko and they meet her brothers. Tamaki ends up making them a part of the host club. Well...this will be interesting


**The nation's siblings look like the nations except they have no curls and they are girls.**

 **Narrator's POV**

The countries were in the city of Tokyo, Japan. Fro a long time, the other countries wanted to try going to a Japanese school. Japan chose the elite private school, Ouran Academy

"Ve're here!" Ludwig yelled and everyone shut up. They got out and they were greeting by a girl with orange hair and shiny, hazel eyes. She shared certain qualities with Ukraine.

"Hello! I am Yuriko Hitachiin! Nice to meet you all! I will be guiding you today! No introductions are needed. I already know who you are," the girl said as she looked at everyone. Feli, Kiku, Yao, and Francis were looking at her the most.

"So...Yuriko?" Paris asked.

"Yes?" Yuriko said as she started walking up the stairs.

"Are you the daughter of Yuzuha Hitachiin?" Paris asked.

"Yes! I am!" Yuriko started smiling again.

After Yuriko showed everyone around, they went to their classes. Yuriko had the same classes with Feli and Kiku. Yuriko dreaded her first class, Math. Who even cares about it?

"Class, we have two new students. They are Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda," the teacher said. Feli sat in the front and Kiku sat next to Yuriko.

"Anyways! We have a math project. We are going to use ratios to make a recipe for a country they are assigned to in class. You will be partnered up in trios. These are the trios! If you don't like them, I don't give a shit!" (eww...Math)

 _Hikaru Hitachiin, Yuriko Hitachiin, and Feliciano Vargas_

 _Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, and Kiku Honda_

 _Momoka Kurakano, Izumi Honda, and Satsuki Kaoru_

 _M..._

Eventually, everyone was assigned their partners and the rest of the day was interesting for everyone. No one could visit the host club that the new students didn't know about because of this project. Hikaru, Kaoru and Yuriko went home for the day.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru! What did Hinata-Sensei say to you two during World History?" Yuriko asked as she looked out of the limo window.

"Well...she said something about Greece's stray cat population-" Hikaru started.

"And also about the WW2 project we're doing," Kaoru finished.

"Yuriko, why did you volunteer to show the new students around?" Hikaru asked her.

"I didn't want to go to Math and the newbies are interesting," Yuriko replied.

The ride home was quiet for a minute as they were in their neighborhood.

Yuriko said, "Hey, Kaoru! Do you have a crush on Satsuki? I see you talking to her and you blush," Yuriko asked Kaoru as they pulled up on their driveway.

"Y-yeah," Kaoru muttered and Hikaru and Yuriko were laughing like schoolgirls. Well one of them was a schoolgirl.

The three triplets went into their mansion. Dinner was ready and they ate their food. It was Italian food. Pesto pasta with pizza. Yuriko ate it like she never eaten anything before. The triplets then went to call their partners to come to their house tomorrow. Yuriko picked up the phone and called Feliciano. Francis answered it.

"Bonjour~Yuriko!" France said.

"Hi! Francis! I am calling to talk to Feli!" Yuriko said as she heard something she wasn't supposed to know.

"France! Who are you talking to? Are you hitting on someone again?" Arthur yelled over the phone.

"I am talking to Yuriko!" France yelled. Everyone went silent and went up to the phone. Ludwig put the phone on speaker so EVERYONE in the house can hear the conversation. (Yes...EVERYONE GATHERED AROUND!)

"Are all of you c-countries?" Yuriko said.

"Ja," Ludwig said to her.

"Thank goodness! I'm a country too!" Yuriko said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone on the other side of the phone yelled?

 **Me: How was that chapter? Anyways these are the author notes. Well, if you didn't know (I didn't tell you), Yuriko is the main character. And also there will be different endings for this. If you didn't know this either. . Yuriko's backstory will be revealed next chapter.**

 **France: Well, I am a writer of this.**

 **Italy: Me too!**

 **Japan: Ditto**

 **China: Stop copyrighting names of Pokemon!**

 **L and me: Ditto means you agree with something.**

 **China: Well this is awkward! Anyways, comment and vote on this. Also add to your library and reading lists and tell others to follow Lily!**

 **Me: Thanks China!**

 **All of us: We'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
